


Jerry's Guy

by AkeraWolfe24



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, OOC, Pissed off Jerry, Vampire Turning, hurt Charley, off screen character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkeraWolfe24/pseuds/AkeraWolfe24
Summary: Charley couldn't believe his luck. He survives an attack from a vampire but now he is going to meet his end in the middle of the dark woods...
Relationships: Charley Brewster/Jerry Dandrige
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Jerry's Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently found several fics that I have written over several years - so I decided to post them instead of leaving them just sitting on my hard-drive. This fic is more of the recent ones but my writing style has changed but I still wanted to publish this work so that others can read it. As always reviews are welcome and I hope you enjoy!

Charley moaned lightly as he opened his eyes slowly, trying to remember why his head hurt so much. As he slowly regained his senses, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head, he moved his head from side to side as he tried to figure out where he was.

He quickly noticed that he was no longer in his apartment, nor was he inside of any building. He was in the middle of a dark forest, surrounded by what looked like thousands of candles and people dressed in cloaks. He quickly jerked his arms and legs but found them bound to something hard and cold beneath him; and in that instance, he felt his panic and fear skyrocket.

He struggled more before something cold and sharp was placed against his neck and a female's voice whispered like ice into his ear.

"Stop your damn struggling before I decide to slit your throat early," she whispered to him as he looked into her eyes, seeing no humanity or remorse in them whatsoever.

"Please…let me go…" His voice was cut off as she lifted the blade and drove it into his shoulder causing him to scream out in agony.

"Speak again and your life will be cut even shorter than it already has been," she sneered again as she jerked the knife from his shoulder as another cloaked figure roughly shoved some cloth into it to stop the bleeding.

He screamed again in pain as the cloth was shoved deep within the wound, no tenderness to be found before something hard hit him in stomach causing his breathe to stop for a few moments.

"I thought you said that you hit him hard enough to nearly kill him Claire," another woman spoke, her voice just as cold as Charley tried to make sense of what was going on around him.

"I did Laura," Claire, the woman holding the knife sneered back. "The little bastard is apparently harder to kill than I thought. But no matter, He will be pleased with a livelier sacrifice anyway."

She leaned down and grabbed Charley's hair painfully as she jerked his head over to look at her. "Do you hear that boy? You're going to be our sacrifice to our Dark Lord tonight. You're our gift to him…a sweet little virgin like you – yes, you will make our Lord very happy with us tonight. He will surely bless our Coven for years to come!"

"Please…" Charley started to speak only for something hard to strike him again across his chest as he felt something snap inside of him. He soon found it harder to breathe as he coughed and felt fluid being to fill his lungs.

"Maurice! You hit him too hard! Now we have to hurry up with the ritual before he dies on us you moron!" Claire screamed at the man who was holding an iron rod, who merely shrugged at her.

"No sense in dragging this out more than necessary," he shrugged, glancing as Charley began to gasp for breath.

"Yes, I quite agree…there is no sense in dragging this out." A dark voice came from the dark woods, causing the group to frantically look around and at each other.

"Who's there!? Come out! Show yourself!" Claire demanded, as she brought the knife up to defend herself.

Jerry merely scoffed as he emerged from the darkness, smirking when the group jumped as they saw him. He paid them no mind as his eyes caught sight of Charley and he didn't stop the deep growl that escaped his chest as his fangs and wings emerged. He glared back at the group of foolish humans that had taken something that was his, had dared to touch what was his. None of them would leave these woods alive, Jerry made that vow.

"What the hell are you!?" Maurice screamed backing away as Jerry glared at him; his eyes now black.

"You took something that didn't belong to you," Jerry spoke, his voice promising nothing but pain and torture for those in front of him. "And now I'll be taking it back."

Jerry glanced at Charley who was fighting to stay awake and his black eyes softened, "Charley…close your eyes guy. I don't want you to see this."

Charley looked like he wanted to argue but nodded his head once, before allowing unconscious to sweep over him; the last thing he heard was deep veracious growls and screams of pain and agony. He gained consciousness for a little bit when he felt himself be lifted up gently, his head placed onto a soft shoulder as a deep voice vibrated his ears.

"Sleep Charley, I've got you guy."

And Charley could not resist, closing his eyes once more as he nuzzled into the cool skin beneath his face – sighing contentedly.

Jerry gently picked up the younger man, noted how thin he felt and couldn't help but wonder if he had been eating well lately.

He didn't ponder on it too much though, feeling that Charley's heart was starting to slow down - soon it would be too late. He needed to get Charley somewhere safer before he would be able to help the one that had almost succeeded in killing him those few short years ago.

He sneered as he noticed that one of the would-be murderers was still alive and trying to crawl away. He shifted Charley so that he was holding the younger in one arm and grabbed the crawling man with the other, dragging him behind him with a tight grip; ignoring his begging.

His Charley would be hungry later and Jerry couldn't think of a better snack to give his guy.

* * *

Charley whimpered softly as a hand patted him gently on his cheek as a deep voice roused him from the darkness that surrounded him.

"Charley, come on Charley - I need you to wake up for just a moment guy," Jerry asked, nearly begging as he could feel the younger man slipping away from this world to the next.

Charley somehow found the strength to open his eyes enough to see that he was now out of dark woods and laying on a bed that felt like a cloud. His eyes caught sight of Jerry as a small smile graced his face at the sight of the demonic vampire.

"Jerry…" Charley breathed out raggedly, coughing a bit when he felt fluid in his lungs and tasted copper.

"Shh… guy. We'll talk when you're all better," Jerry assured him, running a hand through the younger's hair.

"You...want to...turn me...don't you?" Charley managed to whisper out, taking deep breathes as he fought to stay awake.

"Only if you allow me, Charley. You've grown on me guy, what can I say," Jerry replied. "But it is up to you Charley…"

Jerry trailed off as he continued to run his fingers through Charley's hair, silently hoping that he would get the answer that he wanted.

Charley was silent for a few more minutes, though to both men it felt like a lifetime, before he nodded his head.

"Turn me...Jerry, I don't want to die…please," Charley asked, tears forming in his eyes.

Jerry pulled the younger to him, laying Charley's head on his shoulder gently as he kissed the skin of the warm neck presented to him.

"Close your eyes Charley...It'll be over before you know it."

Charley closed his eyes with a small smile on his face as he gasped as he felt Jerry's teeth pierce his skin as Jerry began to feed from him. He relaxed fully into the older male, sighing as he could feel himself slowly begin to slip further into the world of darkness that danced on the edge of his sight.

Jerry gently laid Charley back down onto the bed, his young heart barely beating now as he sliced his own wrist - bringing it to Charley's mouth.

"Drink my Childe...drink and join me in eternity guy...be mine forever - until the world burns down around us," Jerry spoke softly as he placed his bleeding wrist against Charley's lips, smiling largely as Charley's mouth latched onto it without a second thought.

Jerry was content to sit there and allow the boy his fill of his blood - knowing that the more blood, the more painless the change would be. And Charley had already been hurt more than Jerry would have liked, so Jerry was more than willing to share.

Several moments passed before Charley turned to his head away from the bloody wrist, licking off the blood before sighing as he fell into a deep sleep. Jerry watched with a soft smile on his face as he brought his wrist up to his mouth, licking the wound close as he moved to sit in the overstuffed chair by the bed.

Now all he needed to do was wait for his Childe to awaken. And waiting was something that he had gotten very good at these past centuries, so sitting in the chair as he watched his Childe was no hardship for him.

He heard some commotion in the bathroom as he smirked. Looks like his guest was awake but no matter, Charley would be ravenous when he awoke. And what better present could a Sire give his Childe than the human that had almost succeeding in killing them in the first place.

He watched as Charley's wounds began to heal and smirked wider, smile full of razor sharp teeth, yes...his Childe would be one of a kind and he was all Jerry's. No one would take Charley from him again and if anyone tried...well, it is a Sire's duty to keep their Childe well fed.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
